In addition to the hot and cold water faucets normally provided on a typical household countertop sink, an auxiliary faucet may be provided for an auxiliary water supply such as water hot enough for making coffee or tea, refrigerated water, or tap water which has been further processed to remove impurities and foreign tastes. A reverse osmosis (RO) tap water filtering system, for example, normally is provided with its own faucet for installation through the counter top, next to the sink. These auxiliary faucets normally require an air gap feature and preferably are mounted from above the counter top for convenience.
As is known, an RO filtering process uses a semi-permeable membrane that has the ability to remove and reject a wide spectrum of impurities and contaminants from water using only water pressure. These contaminants are automatically rinsed down the drain. The purified water is then stored in a tank for dispensing through the auxiliary faucet.
FIG. 21 shows a typical RO water filtering system 10 constructed in accordance with the prior art. The system 10 includes a filter assembly 14, a reverse osmosis membrane 18, a reverse osmosis storage tank 22, a flow restrictor 26, a shut-off valve 28, a carbon filter 70 and an auxiliary faucet 72. The filter assembly 14 includes a sediment filter 30 and carbon filters 34a, 34b. Intake water enters the system 10 from a cold-water angle stop valve 36, which is connected to a cold-water source 84, and is routed through an intake tube 38 to filter system 14. The cold-water angle stop valve 36 is also connected to a standard faucet 62 through a cold-water faucet line 64 providing cold water to the standard faucet.
The sediment filter 30 removes sediment such as sand and dirt and the like from the intake water, while the carbon filters 34a and 34b remove chlorine and other contaminants that cause bad color, odor and taste. The filtered water is then routed to the membrane 18 through a water tube 40.
The membrane 18 includes three ports: an intake port 42, a permeate outlet port 46, and a concentrate outlet port 50. The intake port 42 receives filtered intake water from the filter assembly 14 through the water tube 40. The permeate water is routed from outlet port 46 through permeate tubes 52a and 52b and shut-off valve 28 to tank 22 to be stored under pressure. The shut-off valve 28 is automatic and stops the flow of water to the membrane 18 and to the tank 22 when the tank is full. When the auxiliary faucet 72 is opened by a user, permeate water is forced from the tank 22, through a carbon filter 70, and though the faucet 72. Concentrate water is routed from the outlet port 50 through a wastewater tube 78, having a flow restrictor 26, through a drain tube 74 for subsequent disposal down drain 68.
Most plumbing codes specify that an antisiphon or air gap must be located between the wastewater tube 78 and the drain tube 74. This prevents development of a vacuum in the lines that could cause drain or wastewater to be siphoned back into the RO system 10 and contaminate the water supply 84 connected to the RO system. The auxiliary faucet 72, therefore, also includes an air gap connecting the wastewater tube 78 and the drain tube 74.
In installing such auxiliary faucets, it is highly desirable to be able to secure the faucet over a hole in the counter without it being necessary to install a first portion of the securing means from below the counter and another portion from above the counter. With it being possible to secure the faucet from above the counter, it makes it much easier for one person to install the faucet, greatly decreasing the amount of labor involved in installing the faucet.
What is still desired is a new and improved faucet assembly. Among other advantages and benefits, the new and improved faucet assembly will preferably allow top mounting and include an air gap feature.